Shining Together
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: (Chap. 8 up) Anthy Himemya, no longer the Rose Bride, has gone to the Outside World to find Utena. But is her noble prince still the same as she was before, or just a regular car mechanic? And what will Akio do to stop his sister from winning back Utena?
1. Prologue

**SHINING TOGETHER~***   
  


Prologue: Someday Together

  
  


The world seemed to go silent. Anthy brought her knees up to her naked body and wrapped her arms around them, her emerald eyes closed. She heard something…someone calling, faint and far off, but she paid it no mind. Suddenly yet slowly, the darkness surrounding her was broken by a thin ray of light. She allowed her eyes to slowly open…   
"Anthy… Anthy…!"   
She could hear the voice clearly now, calling out her name.   
"Who…who are you?"   
"I've come a long way to come and see you…! Please come out!"   
The lid to Anthy's coffin was slid further off, and Anthy could see Utena's tear-stained face.   
"Anthy…! At last…we meet…"   
Anthy stared at the girl before her, and her eyes widened.   
"Miss Utena!"   
Utena smiled and extended her arm into the coffin. Her sleeve was ripping and her fingers were stained, but her ring shone brighter than ever-in Anthy's eyes.   
"Anthy! Take my hand!"   
Anthy shook her head a little.   
"I can't!"   
"Anthy!"   
The two begged each other-Utena, for Anthy to take her hand; Anthy, for Utena to leave her here and go.   
"Miss Utena…the swords!" She warned.   
"Anthy! Take my hand! And someday…together…"   
Anthy watched as Utena's fingers grabbed and groped at the air in the attempt to bring her hand closer. Her eyes filled with tears and she finally let them fall. She hesitated, but then raised her hand to meet Utena's. They touched, and for a moment, Anthy actually thought that everything might work out-here and then. But as her and Utena's fingers laced, everything around them was falling apart. Anthy cried out for Utena as her hand was wrenched away and her coffin plummeted away from Utena.   
_"Listen. If you ever have a problem, I want you to come to me first. I want us to be friends like that. And someday…together…"_   
"Someday…together…" 

End of Prologue   
  
  



	2. Anthy's Memories

**Episode One: Anthy's Memories******

  
  


Akio stared at the door as it closed in his face. For the longest time, he just sat there, his eyes glued to the spot she had just been standing. He couldn't believe it. She had been freed; Utena Tenjou actually had been the prince Anthy had been waiting an eternity for. He frowned and finally dropped his eyes from the door. Utena Tenjou… As he thought about her, he felt a strange mixture of emotions spur inside of him. He felt anger…anger at her for taking his sister, his Rose Bride, away from him…freeing her from her prison. He felt regret…regret for letting her get away, letting her try and be a prince. He felt frustration…frustration at himself for not being able to convince her to be a princess…his princess.   
"Anthy…my little mouse. I can't believe I let you slip out of my fingers…you and your...prince."   
Anthy Himemaya smiled and hummed to herself as she bounded outside of Ohtori campus. ChuChu sat and swayed happily on her shoulder, her soft purple hair tickling the side of his face. Anthy slowed her steps as she came to a light violet car, with the name DIOS on the license plate. Anthy placed her suitcase in the backseat and watched as ChuChu jumped brightly into the passenger seat and buckled awkwardly. She smiled.   
"Are you ready, my little friend?" she asked in her soft voice.   
"Chu!" he answered, tugging cutely at his gold earring.   
Anthy reached over to turn the key and started her key. Soon, they were off and driving on the road into the Outside World.   
Anthy turned on the radio and was greeted by a recognizable pair of female voices.   
"Hello! And welcome to our little game!" the first voice said.   
"Our contestant tonight is a familiar one—Mister End of the World!!"   
Anthy's green eyes widened for a second, then she relaxed. She was free. Her brother could do nothing to her anymore.   
"Well, Mister End of the World," the second voice cooed. "Our question tonight is a tough one. Are you ready?"   
"Yes. I am," he replied in a smooth voice.   
"All right! Here is the question!"   
"What is love? A: A beautiful rose? B: A New Years' Parade? Or C: A very tall tree?"   
"Hmm, what is love?"   
Before she could hear his answer, Anthy reached over and turned the radio off. ChuChu looked up at her and the two rode in silence. Finally, Anthy sighed and smiled again.   
"Well, ChuChu…now we can finally do what we want."   
"Chu!" he chimed, nodding his head.   
"I've come a long way…waiting for this day…" Anthy whispered.   
ChuChu hummed a song to himself as Anthy drove, letting her thoughts wander back into her memories. 

_The mob of angry men gathered outside the small hut._   
_ "Prince Dios! Please come out!" They called. "You're the only one who can save us!"_   
_Anthy looked from the closed and bolted down, and back to her prince. His eyes fluttered slowly open._   
_ "P-Princess…" he whimpered._   
_ 'No, brother, she thought. It is only your sister. You can never make me a princess…so I will always be just a witch.'_   
_He opened his eyes all the way and moved to sit down._   
_ "No! Dios, you mustn't move! You are hurt!"_   
_ He looked at her weakly._   
_ "But the people need me," he protested, as she made him lay down._   
_Once he was on his back, Anthy placed a curse on him. She trapped him, here, in this place. So he could never go out and turn girls into princesses again. She went to the door, ready to tell the men outside that the prince could no longer come out. They grew silent as she stepped outside._   
_ "Hey! Who are you? Where's the prince?"_   
_ "Dios is inside. He cannot come out and help you. I have sealed him away for good," she explained._   
_The men grew even angrier._   
_ "You witch!" they yelled._   
_Anthy's eyes widened and their pitchforks and swords glinted inside of them. She cried out in pain as they stabbed her. ***_   
_ "…She must stay there forever. It is her eternal punishment for sealing away the prince."_   
_Anthy slowly opened her green eyes halfway. Before her, she could see her brother, the prince Dios standing there. He was talking to a little girl with long pink hair and big blue eyes. She moaned quietly, the pain coursing through her body. She could hear her…the little girl. She was crying for the prince to help her. But Anthy knew that he could never help her or be HER prince._   
_ "Well then, I'll grow up and become a prince!" the little girl stated firmly. "And then, I'm going to save her!"_   
_Despite her pain, Anthy couldn't help but smile a little. She had never heard such sweet words spoken before. She would try to never forget them. ***_   


Anthy's mind returned to the present, her hands automatically steering the wheel. She realized that ChuChu had turned the radio back on. End of the World was still playing the girls' game.   
"OK, Mr. End of the World, which of these is a prince? A: a cardboard cutout? B: a can of collard greens? Or C: a friend with shining eyes?" the second voice was asking.   
"Hmm, a prince, huh?"   
Anthy turned the radio off again. ChuChu's ears drooped. She smiled at him.   
"Why don't you get some rest, ChuChu? We might have a long drive ahead of us."   
"Chu…"   
He curled up and was soon fast asleep. Anthy's eyes focused on the road. But she was soon seeing other things. She was seeing Utena. She remembered when she first saw Utena, how angered she was at Saonji's behavior towards her, her surprise when she learned they were engaged and had to live together. She remembered the wonderful way Utena dueled. She loved to watch her duel—it was like she was dancing. Ever since day one, Utena had been everything Anthy had wanted her prince to be…almost everything, at least.   
But then Utena had met her brother and everything changed. Anthy knew that girls instantly melted when they were around Akio, but she imagined that Utena would have fallen for him like she did. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Yes, Utena had fallen in love with him. It broke Anthy's heart, but she couldn't understand why. Utena had the right to fall in love…she was free. She wasn't imprisoned for an eternity… Anthy shook her head. No, Utena was not. But now, neither was she. 

_Anthy could feel Utena's eyes on her as she watered the roses. Utena had been acting different recently…always talking about Akio. And always mentioning how he was engaged, as if she was trying constantly to remind herself._   
_ "Anthy, look at me," Utena said._   
_Surprised by the order, Anthy turned her head with wide eyes._   
_Utena stared back at her with her beautiful blue eyes._   
_ "Anthy…have we…met before?" she asked in an odd, soft voice._   
_Anthy wanted to answer. She wanted to cry out "Yes! Yes, Miss Utena! Do you remember?" She wanted her to remember so badly… She wanted her to forget about Akio and remember her promise…her promise to be a prince and save her. But as always, she never got the chance. Akio had walked in. ***_   
_ The wind was whipping around Anthy's hair wildly as she fell. There was so much pain inside of her…from her eternal punishment, the way she had taken advantage of Utena and her naiveté, the pain of watching Utena fall in love with Akio…there was so much. She wanted it all to end, to end now. Utena's strong hand gripped her arm tightly._   
_ "Anthy, you can't! You can't do this!"_   
_ "You don't understand, Miss Utena! Just let me go!"_   
_ "Anthy, you promised! We made a date to have tea and cookies TEN YEARS FROM NOW!! You promised!" Utena cried out angrily, forcefully, on the verge of tears._   
_Anthy dangled over the air for the longest time…until she finally let Utena pull her back up. ***_   
_ Anthy quivered as she watched Utena and Akio duel viciously with their swords. She knew they were both skilled, but she hoped beyond belief that Utena would win. Suddenly, Akio reached out and grabbed Anthy's wrist, and pushed her roughly to Utena._   
_ "Anthy!" Utena exclaimed, putting an arm around her._   
_She gently moved her aside and stepped in front of her protectively. Anthy wanted to die. She knew what her brother wanted her to do…but how could she? Utena had been so wonderful to her… But still…she knew a world's revolution would never come at the hands of her…a girl. She slid her hand around Utena's arm and up to her shoulder blade, took her sword, and slowly stabbed her. She looked away from her face as Utena's eyes widened and trembled as she shook with pain and disbelief._   
_ "A-A-A-Anthy…" she choked as she fell to the floor. "W…Why?"_   
_ "You remind me so much of Dios," Anthy whispered in her ear. "But you're a girl. You could never be my prince." ***_

Anthy felt her face and realized she had been crying. She brushed away her tears and made herself smile. She felt awful about what she had done to Utena. She had betrayed her, stabbed her. It made her feel worse than when all those thousands of swords plunged into her. Her smile was genuine as she thought about that. How Utena had tried so hard to rescue her, even after she had stabbed her. She struggled to save her, even through the pain and Akio's discouraging remarks. Her Utena had saved her. And now…   
"Now it is my time to save you, Miss Utena. I'm in the Outside World now, and I'm going to find you, save you, and make you remember me."   
As she spoke these words, she looked down at the car and saw that her gas tank was almost empty.   
"Uh-oh. Looks like I'll have to stop and get some gas."   
She looked up at the road signs.   
"There's a gas station coming right up! How lucky I am!"   
She smiled to herself as she drove down the road towards the gas station, not knowing what would await her there, would be much more than a refill of gas.   


To be continued…   



	3. Anthy's Findings

  
Episode Two: Anthy's Findings

  
  
  


Anthy pulled her light violet car into the gas station and stopped by the pumps. She moved to unbuckle her seat belt, and then realized she didn't know how to get the gas into the car.   
"Well…maybe someone will come out eventually and help."   
Right on cue, a man stepped out of the small shop. He walked up to the car, a dirty rag slung across his shoulder, his blue hair moving slightly with each step he took. Anthy smiled at him and glanced away, but then she paused and did a double take. He looked incredibly familiar.   
"Hello there! Can I fill up your tank for you?"   
As he came closer, she gasped out loud.   
"R-Ruka?!"   
He stopped and raised an eyebrow, a curious smirk etched on his features.   
"I'm sorry, have we met before?"   
Anthy stared at him and shook her head.   
"Oh, oh no…I…I read the name on your nametag."   
Ruka glanced down at the tag on his shirt.   
"I see. You have very good eyesight," he commented.   
Anthy pointed to her face.   
"It's the glasses," she said meekly.   
Ruka smirked again and nodded. He went over to the gas pumps and started to fill up the tank. Anthy stared at him the whole time, not really watching what he was doing.   
She remembered him. Ruka Tsuchiya. He had come sauntering into their lives so gracefully…and left so suddenly. He was the Fencing Team Captain at Ohtori Academy, who Jury had taken the place of temporarily. When he came back, he complicated the already difficult relationship between Jury and Shiori. Any other person would think that he was trying to hurt Jury…but Anthy could see what he really wanted. He wanted to save her. He wanted to give her the power of miracles—the power she yearned for, yet doubted the existence of at the same time. But he never had the chance. He was sickly to begin with…and then he had died.   
'So I wonder…does this mean that if someone dies in Ohtori campus grounds, they come into the Outside World? So does this mean…the people inside there now…like Saonji, Nanami, and Miki…if they came out here, would they remember? Would they remember Utena?'   
Ruka stood up and wiped off his hands.   
"There, that should be all…unless you want to buy something in the store."   
Anthy looked over at the small shop.   
"I guess I'll look around."   
Ruka nodded and headed towards the garage area. Anthy woke up ChuChu and he grabbed onto her arm as she stepped out of the car and went inside the shop. Anthy looked around and finally selected a bag of potato chips and ChuChu got a soda. She walked up to the cash register, but there was no one there. She looked around quizzically, but she was the only one inside.   
"Does that mean they're free?" she asked ChuChu, who replied with a shrug.   
"Sorry I'm late, Ruka!" a voice called out from the back of the store.   
Anthy turned around and her breath caught in her throat. The girl, clad in a red shirt and blue jeans, walked briskly down the aisles, towards Anthy and the cash register. Her long pink flowed out behind her, and her blue eyes sparkled.   
"Hi, sorry," she apologized lightly to Anthy. "I'll be with you in a minute."   
Anthy stared at her, her eyes following her every move as she walked past her and went behind the counter.   
"M…Miss Utena…"   
The girl paused and looked down at her tag.   
"Wow, you have good eyesight! But you don't have to call me 'Miss'."   
Anthy's face fell for a moment.   
'So she doesn't remember. I'll have to make her…somehow. This won't be as easy as I had hoped.'   
ChuChu looked up and saw Utena, gave out a little shriek, and fell off Anthy's shoulder in surprise. Utena blinked and pointed at the place he had been.   
"Is your uh…pet okay?" she asked incredulously.   
"Huh?"   
Anthy looked down at ChuChu, then back at Utena.   
"Oh, he's fine."   
Utena smiled weakly and began to scan her items. Anthy rubbed her arm a little nervously, wondering what to say now.   
"Um, could you tell me where I am?"   
Utena looked up at her.   
"You mean the name of the gas station?"   
"Um, yes…and the town…"   
A sweatdrop rolled down the side of Utena's face.   
"Oh, well, you're in the town of Katalia. This is the Rose Gas Station."   
"'Rose Gas Station'?"   
Utena rubbed the back of her head.   
"Yeah…the town has this weird obsession with roses…"   
Anthy smiled. Utena put her items in a bag.   
"So, are you just traveling or just moved here?"   
"Oh, I um…just moved here."   
"Where are you staying?"   
Anthy blinked.   
"Staying…?"   
Utena sweatdropped again.   
"Have you got a house…do you have family…a hotel…?"   
"A hotel," Anthy answered quickly.   
"Oh, which one?"   
Anthy fidgeted.   
"Um…which one is near one?"   
Utena stifled a laugh and smiled.   
"There's a Rose Inn down the road," she said.   
Anthy nodded gratefully.   
"Oh, thank you!"   
Utena propped her elbow up on the counter and rested her head on her hand.   
"Say, what's your name?"   
"Himemaya, Anthy," she replied.   
"Anthy…would you like a tour of the town? I couldn't do it now, but I get off work at six. If you like, I could show you around, since you're new and all."   
Anthy smiled gratefully.   
"That would be great, Mi--…Utena!"   
Utena smiled and handed her the bag.   
"Well, then. I'll see you at six!"   
Anthy took the bag and waved good-bye. Before leaving the shop, she bent down to pick up ChuChu from the floor. As she left and got into her car, she turned to him.   
"Well, ChuChu, things are looking good!"   
"Chu!"   
  
  


Akio brushed a few stray strands of hair from his face and looked outside the large window.   
"Anthy, Anthy," he murmured. "Are you going to make me have to come after you, you little thing?"   
He received no answer and sighed. Yes, he supposed he would have to go for her. He was very stubborn; he wasn't going to let things end this way.   
"Utena Tenjou, why did you have to make things so complicated? Now I'll have to get some revenge on you, as well."   
He smiled at the thought. Ah, revenge would be sweet.   


To be continued…   
  


************************************Author's Thanks********************************* 

Utena Tenjou--Thanks so much for your review! It's words like that which keep me going. The chapters are coming much more quickly now, so you shan't be waiting long! *hugs* 

CrazySunshine-- You're such an evil person!! XD I..I had a rough 3 months!! *gives noogie* Hmph! ANYWAYS, I appreciate your review, and your loyal reading. I hope you continue to read this story, and the chapters won't take 3 months to come! *hugs n' kisses*   
  
  



	4. Anthy's Friend

Episode Three: Anthy's Friend

  
  
  


Anthy smiled at her reflection in the full-length wall mirror in the bathroom. She had paid for a room for a few nights, which luckily didn't cost too much. She looked herself over and ran her hands lightly down her body, her thoughts involuntarily drifting to her brother. She thought about all the nights she had spent with him…out in the planetarium, on the couch, in his arms, while Utena slept by herself, thinking Anthy was there with her. She really did feel guilty for that…for everything she had done to Utena. But now was no time for regrets. She had found Utena, and she was going to make everything right. They were going to be together again, and this time, maybe, they could be even closer than before. Now, that there was no dueling, no school, no student council, and no Akio.   
Anthy stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a dark green sweater and a light blue skirt that twirled around her legs, cutting off just above her knees. ChuChu looked up from where he had been tracing the pretty patterns of the bed covers and admired her outfit.   
"Chu, chu!" he complimented her as she turned gracefully for him.   
She smiled and giggled slightly.   
"Thank you, ChuChu." 

Ruka Tsuchiya stood in the doorway of the garage area, leaning against it with his arms crossed. He watched Utena as she worked away with a wrench on the underside of a light pink car.   
"You're working fast today," he remarked.   
"Yeah," Utena grunted. "I'm showing this new girl, Anthy Himemaya, around the town when I get off."   
Ruka watched her work for a few more minutes.   
"That thing is never going to run, Tenjou."   
Utena slid out from underneath the car and smiled at him.   
"Well, not if you work on it, it won't. But I'm going to fix it."   
Ruka smirked at her and left the garage. Utena held out her arm and looked at her watch. She still had a few minutes to kill before six, so she slipped back under the car and kept working.   
"Um, Utena?"   
Utena's eyes widened a little and she quickly scrambled out from underneath the car.   
"Oh, uh, Anthy! You're early!" she said, embarrassedly rubbing the back of her head.   
Anthy looked at her. Her clothes were rumpled, her hair was slightly tangled, her face was dirty, and she had quite a few oil stains on her shirt and jeans. Anthy had never seen Utena quite like this before, and it gave her an odd feeling of contentment. She smiled and waved.   
"Hello, Utena!"   
Utena smiled awkwardly.   
"Hi, Anthy. Why don't you wait out here for a minute while I go change, okay?"   
Anthy nodded and watched Utena as she went inside the back door to the shop. 

After Utena changed, she and Anthy got into Utena's car. She drove through Katalia Town, the colorful lights of buildings, restaurants, and clubs flashing by them. Utena pointed out all the important places like the hospitals, the stores, the libraries, and such.   
"So where did you say you were from?" Utena asked.   
"Actually…I've lived in the Ohtori Academy campus all my life."   
Utena glanced at her oddly.   
"Really? That's…interesting. Why is that?"   
"My brother is the chairman of the school."   
"Oh."   
Utena didn't say anything else about it. There had been something in Anthy's voice that told her Anthy didn't like talking about it.   
They stopped at a little quiet café called Rose Petal. When Anthy walked inside, she was reminded slightly of the chairs and tables at Ohtori's dining area. Utena bought both of them croissants, cookies, and tea. Anthy smiled as she bit into her cookie.   
'This is what Miss Utena and I promised each other. To have cookies and tea again, just like before. Only we promised we would do this ten years from now.'   
Utena leaned back in chair.   
"So, how do you like Katalia?"   
"It's very pretty out here. I think I may stay here for a long time. I love roses."   
Utena's eyes sparkled.   
"Yeah? They kind of have a soft spot with me, too. Can't really think of why, though…"   
Anthy just smiled and sipped her tea.   
"There's a lot of things I can't figure out, actually," Utena continued. "It's really weird. It's like I find myself thinking there is something I've forgotten. Like there's this promise I'm trying to keep, but I'm not sure if I have…"   
Anthy paused as she lifted a cookie to her lips. Miss Utena had promised to save her, to be her prince. And she had done it, Anthy knew. It made her so sad that Utena didn't know…not that it mattered at this moment, it's not like she could tell her yet. Utena blinked and rubbed her head sheepishly.   
"I'm sorry," she apologized. "You probably don't want to hear about my weird memory problems."   
"Oh, it's all right, Utena. I'll listen to you whenever you want to talk."   
Utena's eyes widened slightly. Hearing that from someone she just met was just a little shocking. But it was nice to hear, still. She took a sip from her tea and smiled sweetly at Anthy.   
"Thank you, Anthy."   
"Anytime, Utena."   
"Chu!"   
Anthy giggled.   
"ChuChu saves you can talk to him, too."   
Utena chuckled and reached over to tickle ChuChu lightly under his chin, making him squirm and laugh. Anthy smiled and her eyes grew slightly moist.   
'This is just like before, Miss Utena. I wish you could remember it.' 

Utena drove Anthy back to the gas station where she had left her car. While she walked Anthy to her car, she wrote down her phone number and handed it to her.   
"Here you go. That's my number. If you ever want to hang out again, you can just call. If I'm not there…"   
She stopped and motioned her head towards the gas station.   
"You'll know where to find me."   
Anthy smiled at her.   
"Thank you, Utena. I will call you."   
Utena smiled back and watched Anthy until she was in her car and out of sight. For some reason, she just felt so…normal with Anthy. And they had only just met! But, and she knew this was so clichéd, she felt like she had known her forever. 

ChuChu lay on the bed on his stomach, pushing the little buttons on the TV remote to surf through the channels. Anthy stepped out of the bathroom in her long nightgown and brushed out her long purple hair. She sat down next to ChuChu and patted his head.   
"Utena is just the way she was before, isn't she, ChuChu?"   
"Chu!" ChuChu nodded.   
Anthy lay down and rested her head on the fluffy pillows.   
"Tomorrow I'm going to start looking for a job," she said to the distracted little monkey. "Maybe at that Rose Petal place."   
"Chu," he murmured.   
Anthy cuddled into the silky soft covers and closed her eyes. ChuChu turned off the TV and snuggled up close to her, and was quickly snoring softly. 

To be continued…   


*********************Author's Thanks************************ 

Utena Tenjou-- Doesn't if fit her, though? ^_^ Thanks for your review! 

keiko-chan-- Hee hee, I know it took me awhile. *sheepish smile* Sad thing is, I don't even have an excuse for not working on it. Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks so much! 

CrazySunshine-- Yes, we WILL see! Hehehe! Thanks for reading, and I'm glad you like it so far. *many hugs n' kisses* 


	5. Utena's Dreams

Episode Four: Utena's Dreams

  
  


The next day, just as promised to little ChuChu, Anthy went out looking for a job. She didn't have to look very long. Just as she had thought about the night before, she got a job at the Rose Petal Café. Much to her new boss' surprise and delight, she decided to start right away. When she was given a tour of the facilities, she was pleased to see that they had an outside eating area where there used to be a beautiful rose garden. No one had taken care of it, however, so everything was dead. Anthy smiled to herself. That garden wouldn't be dead for long. Not with Anthy Himemaya around. She wanted to call Utena and let her know she had a job, but as it turned out, she didn't have to.   
About half an hour after Anthy started working, her pink-haired friend walked through the door and up to the cash register. She smiled brightly when she saw Anthy.   
"Anthy! Hi! Are you working here now?"   
Anthy returned the smile.   
"Yes. I got hired here this morning."   
"Wow, that's great! Now I have another reason for coming here besides the great tea and cookies," Utena chuckled.   
Anthy giggled in return. As she handed Utena her cup of tea and plate of cookies, their fingertips brushed ever so slightly. The light contact sent a strange sensation through Utena and she almost gasped out loud. She walked to a table near Anthy and sat down.   
'That was weird,' she thought. 'I got this peculiar feeling when Anthy touched me. I wonder what that was about.'   


That night, as Utena lay in her bed asleep, that feeling returned. It filled her entire being, inside of her heart and mind. Being asleep, it had no affect on her…however it reflected immensely in her dreams. 

_ It was dark and stormy outside. Inside the church, three coffins were laid out. A little girl was curled up inside the slightly open third one, all alone. Until she saw a young boy. He was dressed elegantly and had hair a shade of purple the girl had never seen before._   
_ "Oh…you're so pretty," she said._   
_He did not say anything, but turned and started walking away. The little girl stared at his back and got up to follow him. He led her to a narrow walkway that led to a dark chamber. He stepped aside and the little girl's eyes came to rest on a shadowed girl suspended in the air. The girl looked closer and gasped when she what was keeping there…_

Utena's eyes opened suddenly. She lay still on her back, staring at the ceiling.   
"What…what was that?"   
The dream had been so vivid, so detailed; it was more like a memory. But Utena didn't remember ever experiencing anything like that. She had never met a boy who looked like that…and that girl… Utena shuddered. It had been a terrible image.   
"All those swords in her," she whispered, "it looked just awful."   
She turned onto her side and pulled the covers up to her chin. She slowly closed her eyes after a moment, hoping to have better dreams this time. 

_The boy was talking to her, but she could barely hear his words in her head. All she could do was stand and stare…stare at the girl hanging with all those swords…_

Utena's eyes opened again and she sighed. This was going to be a long night. 

The next morning, Utena could barely keep her eyes open at work. She moved slowly and counted change wrong, irking the customers. Ruka watched her for several minutes and waited until the last customer in the store had stepped out before walking up to her.   
"Tenjou, are you deliberately trying to make me fire you?"   
Utena looked at him with an apologetic expression.   
"I'm sorry, Ruka. I had a rough night…I couldn't stay asleep. I kept having these terrifying dreams…"   
"That's fine," Ruka cut her off, "but pick up the pace."   
He turned to go outside, but paused and looked at her with sympathy, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
"And try to get some good sleep tonight, okay? I don't want to have to fire my best employee."   
Utena managed a sleepy smile as he walked out. She held her head and looked down at the counter, her hair falling onto the sides of her face. She couldn't talk to Ruka; he didn't like to listen.   
'I'll have to talk Anthy.'   


"I just kept waking up every time. I didn't want to see more of that poor girl. I wanted so much for the little girl that looked like me to do something, to save her or something, or even that boy. I didn't care—I just wanted her down and out of those swords."   
Anthy looked at Utena over her cup of tea with attentive eyes. She was trying her best to hide the smile she felt coming. Utena looked at her.   
"I'm sorry I keep weighing my issues on you, Anthy. But I couldn't think of anyone else to turn to."   
Anthy did smile then, and reached over to hold her hand.   
"Don't worry about it, Utena. I like listening to you. If you ever have a problem…"   
Anthy paused. She knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell her what she herself had told Anthy, the words that she would always remember and cherish.   
"If you ever have a problem, I want you to come to me first. I want us to be friends like that."   
She didn't know how hearing her own words would affect Utena. Utena's eyes prompted her to go on, but she shook her head.   
"…you can always talk to me if you like," she finished.   
Utena smiled back and nodded. She had the feeling Anthy wanted and was going to say something else, but she didn't question it. 

That night, as Anthy slept, she dreamed that horrible image of the girl suspended in the air by hundreds of swords. And in her bed as she tossed and turned, Utena had it two. ChuChu saw Anthy's fearful and pained expression in her sleep and curled up next to her, offering his warmth and security. And soon, Anthy's dreams were peaceful. But Utena had no one, and the image tormented her all night. 

To be continued…   


****************************Author's Thanks****************************** 

Utena Tenjou-- Ah yes, the dueling days. ^_^ Utena will remember them soon enough. Thanks for reviewing! 

peach-- Thankies so much for the compliment! *hugs* 

keiko-chan-- Thanks, I AM doing an awesome job aren't I? Just kidding. ^_^ 

CrazySunshine-- Yeah, I thought you had never seen it before... Well, I'm glad you can follow along! You're such a loyal reader and a great friend, you know? *lots of huggles and kissies* 

Sheila-- Thank you! Well, I'm glad you are back, 'cuz I always enjoy your nice reviews. *hugs* 

azn-saphirestar-- Yes, the city looks like a small town kind of. It is located past all the empty space and junk that the movie shows, I guess. And you're right, this will be a Utena/Anthy pairing, though we'll have lots of yummy Akio! Thanks for reviewing! 


	6. Akio's Plan

Episode Five: Akio's Plan

  
It was an ordinary day at Ohtori Academy. Wakaba bounded alongside Tatsuya smiling and laughing happily. Jury watched the Fencing Team practice, calling out her usual criticism and er, encouragement, Shiori leaning over the railing to see. Miki sat beside Mitsuru on the piano bench playing along with him while Kozue stood by the door. Inside the kendo room, Touga and Saonji practiced with each other and Nanami made tea for them. No one remembered Utena Tenjou or Anthy Himemaya. No one except Akio Ohtori. They were the only things on his mind. He was planning a deviously sweet revenge on his little sister. She had humiliated him and she would pay for that. He would make sure of it. He just needed a little help…and that wasn't going too hard to get.   
Akio's slender fingers twirled several silky strands of Touga's hair around slowly. Touga sighed, lying back on the couch beside the chairman and smirked a little. Akio smirked back.   
"Now…about that favor I wanted to ask of you…"   
Touga closed his blue eyes.   
"Hmm, I suppose that was worth at least one favor… What is it?"   
"I can't tell you everything just yet. But I'm going to need you to gather the rest of the Student Council…Kyouichi, Kaoru, Arisugawa, the whole gang."   
Touga opened one eye and nodded.   
"Easy enough. Is that all?"   
"For now, yes," Akio said, sitting up and running a hand down Touga's chest and stomach, then bent down to kiss his skin.   
Touga smiled and reached over to turn off the light. 

Miki Kaoru, Saonji Kyouichi, Jury Arisugawa, and Touga sat at the small round table at the Student Council building. Saonji held his chin in his hand and looked at Touga.   
"I hope you have a good reason for bringing us all here, Touga. I have better things to do, you know."   
"I'm sure you do, but I'm in need of your assistance," came the sultry of Akio the chairman as he came walking towards them.   
The members of the council, except Touga, jumped, slightly startled at the important man's entrance. It was a very rare thing for them to see Akio Ohtori before them. He came to a stop in front of the table, his hands resting on the table, as he leaned towards them.   
"I'm sure you all will be willing to help me?"   
"Oh, uh, of course, Mr. Ohtori," Miki said, nodding his head.   
Jury and Saonji nodded lightly.   
"Very good," Akio murmured.   
He stood up straight and put his hands on hips.   
"Now…do any of you remember a girl named Utena Tenjou?"   
"Utena…?" Miki and Jury started to repeat.   
"Tenjou…?" Saonji and Touga finished.   
Akio smiled a little and gave them some time to think. After a while, Miki spoke up.   
"I seem to remember a Utena…"   
"Yes, the name is vaguely familiar," Saonji agreed.   
"But I don't remember anything of importance about her," Jury said.   
Akio ran a hand through his hair.   
"Well, she was a very important girl…very important. She still is, in fact."   
He paused for a moment, and then smiled.   
"You, the Student Council, are going to accompany me on a little…outing."   
"An outing?"   
"Yes…an outing…outside of Ohtori Academy."   
The members let out a collective gasp.   
"You mean go into the Outside World?!"   
  


Anthy's green eyes gazed outside the hotel window. Her hand held her chin and her hair blew gently around her pretty face in the wind. ChuChu climbed up onto her lap and looked up at her.   
"Chu?" he squeaked, tugging at her sleeve.   
She looked down at him and smiled.   
"Oh, hello, ChuChu. I was just thinking."   
"Chu?"   
"About my brother," Anthy replied, reaching a finger down to stroke ChuChu's little head. "I wonder what he's doing right now…"   
Little did she know, he was looking out at the very same sky at the moment, outside his bedroom window.   
"Anthy, my little mouse…I know you are out there. You've probably already found Tenjou, haven't you?" He paused as a smile spread across his lips. "Well, that will make it easier for me. Anthy…I won Utena over from you before, and I will do it again."   


To be continued… 

Author's Thanks   


Keiko-chan- Yes, sniffle, I got a little speck of sentiment in my eye as I wrote that part. Poor Utena... Ah well! Yay, I have a fan!! I love fans! hugs Peace and happy reading! 

Utena Tenjou- Thank you, I try! - 

CrazySunshine- Hi! Thanks, chan! I'll be sure to keep it up, as long as you keep up with such nice reviews! 

viximon- Hi, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story so far; I'll be uploading frequently. 

Prettykinkyboy- Hi there! I've missed you and Sheila's encouraging reviews. I'm glad you think it's good, and I hope you keep reading! hugs   
  



	7. The Student Council's Memories

Episode Six: The Student Council's Memories

  
  
  


The next day, Akio and the Student Council piled into the red car with OHTORI on the license plate. Touga got into the passenger's seat beside Akio while Jury, Miki, Saonji, and Nanami crammed themselves into the back.   
"Nanami," Saonji grunted, trying to get comfortable, "I don't see why you have to come, you're not even on the council."   
"Of course I'm not. I wouldn't join your silly council if you paid me… I'm just going because big brother's going. And if I stayed behind, I'd be all alone in our big dorm. And you wouldn't want that, would you, big brother?"   
"Of course I wouldn't, Nanami," Touga replied, just to annoy Saonji.   
Saonji scowled and moved again.   
"Ow," Miki complained softly, as he was pushed over onto Jury.   
"Can't you hurry up and get settled, Saonji?" Jury snapped.   
Akio and Touga rolled their eyes in perfect unison as Akio started the car. The back seat grew silent as the car drove past all the buildings of Ohtori and came up to the gate. Their breath was held as the gate opened and the car rolled through it and into the Outside World. As soon as the tires touched that strange ground, memories came flooding back in a rush. 

_ Saonji smiled as he held Anthy's exchange diary in his hand. Flipping the pages, he came to a halt. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw what she had written. It was…so vulgar, so forceful and bold, so un-Anthy. He couldn't believe it; he couldn't believe she would write this! He closed the diary with a frown and went to the East Hall. Through the window, he could see Anthy, Utena, and that annoying ChuChu thing. There were some others there, but they were of no importance at the moment. He went up to the window and knocked on it, making everyone turn to him._   
_ "Anthy!" he called through the glass. "What is the meaning of this? I want you to explain yourself immediately!"_   
_They let him in and Anthy placed a bowl of curry in front of him. They insisted he eat some. Frowning still, he did so… BOOM! _   
_ The wind blew through Touga's red hair and Utena's pink hair as they rode. Utena's arms were clasped tightly around Touga's waist, a little nervous for she had never been on a horse before. She frowned as she noticed the smirk on his face at their contact._   
_ "You didn't need my advice on anything, did you?" she demanded._   
_ "Calm down, Miss Tenjou. I really do want to talk with you so just try and relax. Hyah!"_   
_The horse quickened its pace a little. Utena held him tighter._   
_ "Hey, slow down, huh?"_   
_ "Hahaha," he laughed lightly. "Miss Tenjou, you really don't expect me to believe that you, the great athlete, has never ridden a horse before, do you?"_   
_Utena scowled._   
_ "Of course I haven't. Most people have never ridden a horse these days!"_   
_ "Really, you don't say? But aren't horses and horse riding part of the prince mystique you admire so much?"_   
_ "What is that supposed to mean?!"_   
_ "Oh nothing. Hyah! Hyah!"_   
_At his commands, the horse sped up considerably._   
_ "Stop it, you idiot!" Utena cried, as her grip loosened._   
_He felt her hands fly off of his waist and turned his head, gasping. Utena let out one short cry as she fell…into Akio's strong arms. _

Touga blinked as he remembered that. He had never hated the councilman so much as he did those days… He turned his head to look at Akio. He had a small smile on his face, his eyes glued to the road. Touga looked behind him and saw the others had the same dazed look on their faces, the same daze he felt. 

_Miki and Jury stood beside each other, leaning against the wall and staring out the window. Jury's arms were crossed over her chest as she saw Utena Tenjou walking alone outside._   
_ "Why is it…" she started. "Why is it that she looks like a typical girl to me now?"_   
_Miki looked at her with questioning eyes._   
_ "Well, of course! Miss Tenjou is a girl!"_   
_ "Of course," Jury said, her eyes closing slightly, then opening all the way again. "And yet…"_   
_Miki looked out the window as well._   
_ "Now that you mention it, I've noticed it, too. But isn't that a good thing?"_   
_ "You really believe that?"_   
_They were silent for a moment. Jury hugged her chest._   
_ "Something's changing. No, not something, everything. The entire school is changing."_   
_ "What do you mean the entire school? Like a revolution was…"_   
_ "…was near?"_   
_He turned from the window and they locked eyes._   
_ "Yes."_   
_ "Yes. I sense the day of revolution is fast approaching. But what is this…vague, ominous feeling I have?" _   
_ The stars shone brightly into the room where Nanami was lying in the bed Utena normally shared with Anthy. Nanami sat up in the bed, her long hair draping over her shoulders a little bit. Utena opened her eyes and looked up at her._   
_ "Can't sleep?"_   
_ "You two really sleep like this, facing each other every night? That really freaks me out."_   
_ "Oh…"_   
_ "That's so weird," she continued, flipping her hair back casually. "It's like you're crazily a part of each other, together even in sleep."_   
_ "What's with you?" Utena asked, slightly angry. "You grab someone else's bed, then complain about it!"_   
_Nanami stood and walked over to the large windows, crossing her arms._   
_ "She's probably glad I did. It gives those two a chance to sleep together," she said, disgusted._   
_ "Yeah. Those two really are close," Utena agreed, naively._   
_Nanami uncrossed her arms and whirled around to face her. She stared at her in silence, and then frowned and crossed her arms again._   
_ "God, you are so blind. No wonder you're able to live with that perverted brother and his messed up sister."_   
_ "I wish I had a sibling," Utena said, dreamily while gazing up at the ceiling, as if she hadn't even heard Nanami's last sentence. "They always seem to know what the other one's feeling."_   
_She turned to look at Nanami._   
_ "You know, you and Touga can still share that as well, if you don't give up on it, Nanami."_   
_ "Don't compare us to those two!" Nanami snapped, insulted. "What do you know, anyway?!"_   
_ "Sorry," Utena muttered as Nanami turned her back to her. _

Nanami's eyes snapped open and she gasped quietly. Her eyes focused on the chairman's head in front of her and her brown eyes widened.   
'That's right,' she thought. 'Akio, the chairman, and Anthy…I had forgotten about her…I had forgotten about what they did together while Utena slept…I had forgotten about Utena.'   
But now she remembered. Everyone remembered now.   
After a while in a stunned silence, the council realized they had entered a town. Akio pulled up to the nearest hotel—The Rose Inn. After getting two rooms—Jury and Nanami would share one, and Miki, Saonji, Touga, and Akio would have the other one—Akio told them to stay at the inn while he went out for a little "sightseeing". The council didn't question him, even though the need to know why they were there was eating at them inside.   
Touga lay down on one of the beds while Miki took a shower and Saonji flipped distractedly through the channels on the TV. As he closed his eyes, his mind drifted to another memory. 

_Touga and Utena leaned slightly against the wall inside the Dueler's Field. Utena looked up at the floating castle, her eyes sparkling along with the lights. For a while, Touga looked at the same sight, but soon his gaze was directed to a different view._   
_ "Lovely," he stated._   
_ "Huh?" she asked, turning her head to look at him._   
_ "I'm very grateful to have met someone as lovely as you."_   
_ "Oh there you go again!" Utena said, turning her head away again. "Will you stop talking about that and get to the point?"_   
_He asked her if she was in love with the chairman and got no real reply, as he expected. After a moment of silence, he spoke again._   
_ "There's something I want to ask you."_   
_ "What is it?"_   
_ "Do you think it would be possible for me to be your prince, Utena? You're the only princess for me."_   
_ "Will you cut it out?"_   
_ "I'm serious."_   
_He moved from the wall and stood before her._   
_ "I truly love you, passionately. Your nobility and beauty have won many admirers. And even though I may not be worthy of you, at least let me be here with you for this moment."_   
_Utena blushed, despite herself. He took her hand in his._   
_ "One moment would be enough," he said before leaning down and kissing her hand firmly. "If I can't have you forever, I will forever cherish this moment of being with you in my heart. A single moment is all I want. Will you at least let me have that?"_   
_He returned to his place on the wall. After a few seconds, Utena moved closer to him._   
_ "All right," she said softly._   
_ "Thank you," he breathed happily, putting his arm around her. _

Touga slowly opened his eyes, which had grown very misty and moist. He looked up and saw Saonji was looking down at him.   
"What is your problem?" he grunted with no trace of concern in his voice.   
Touga wiped away a tear and gave him a small smile.   
"I'm a pathetic man."   
"And you're only just realizing this?"   
Touga sighed, still smiling and closed his eyes once more.   
"I have allowed myself to fall in love with a young girl who wishes to be a prince…"   
Saonji raised an eyebrow.   
"So you really do love that Utena? That truly is pathetic."   
Touga opened his eyes again.   
"Well what about you?"   
"Me?"   
"Yes, you and Himemaya."   
Saonji frowned.   
"It's not the same thing. Anthy does love me."   
"Oh?"   
"She just doesn't know it yet."   
Touga laughed lightly and sat up, draping an arm across his council mate's shoulder.   
"Face it, Saonji. We're both pathetic."   
"No. Anthy and I were made for each other!"   
"If you ask me," came a voice with a small chuckle, "it seems like the two of you are made for each other."   
The two looked over to the bathroom door where Miki was standing, smiling. The smile faded as he saw them frowning at him.   
"Um…"   
"Nobody asked you!" they cried.   
"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Miki held up hands defensively and retreated to the bathroom, though his smile had returned. 

In the other room, Nanami had complained of hunger. Jury, sick of it, left the hotel to find some place to get something for Nanami to snack on. She spotted a gas station nearby and went there. But she stopped before she even got in the store. There, in the flesh, with a rag draped over his shoulder, was Ruka. 

_ Jury lunged at Ruka as they dueled, trying desperately to win._   
_ "Hidden feeling, huh, Jury?" he asked smugly._   
_He pushed at her, sending her to the ground effortlessly._   
_ "How painful these feelings must be for you."_   
_She picked herself up and leapt at him again. Shiori, she reminded herself. She was dueling for Shiori._   
_ "Jury, Shiori's a fool. She doesn't realize that you get miracles by standing on the sacrifices of others because miracles are given to people like her! Don't you find that unfair, Jury?" _   
_ The rain began to fall. Falling…like Jury's broken locket. She clutched at her chest where it had been only seconds ago before Utena's blade had knocked it off. She slowly took off her rose and let if fall as well._   
_ "Jury, why are you…?" Utena started to ask._   
_Jury stood pitifully in the rain, getting soaked as she stared at the sky. Ruka walked over to her._   
_ "It will be all right, Jury. I promise. I swear I'll make it right, Jury." _   
_ Jury walked down the hall of the hospital. Two nurses passed by her, talking._   
_ "That patient died yesterday," one said._   
_ "It's so sad. He kept saying how much he wanted to fence again."_   
_ "He was really cute too."_   
_ "He knew he was sickly, but he insisted on going to school!"_   
_ "There must have been a girl on the fencing team that he loved!"_   
_ "He said he wanted the power to grant miracles to one he loved to free her from something." _

Ruka looked up from the car he was waxing, certain he had seen someone walk up into the station. But there was no one there, for Jury had turned and started running back to the hotel.   
She burst into the boy's room, startling them.   
"Jury?"   
She pointed at Touga.   
"Touga! What has the chairman told you about this 'plan' of his? Why is he so secretive about it?"   
"The chairman has told me nothing," Touga said.   
"Why are you so upset, Jury?" Miki asked.   
"I saw…I saw Ruka."   


To be continued…   
  


Author's Thanks 

All--Thanks so much for reviewing! I thought this was going to be like so many of my other writing projects: I would just stop writing it. Fortunately, I've gotten loads of inspiration for this fic and I've gotten so hyped up by all the reviews! Thanks a bunch! BTW, I have a question for anyone who can answer: Does anyone know the names of the three girls that follow Nanami around?? 

Utena Tenjou--Wow, the best one? You really think so? I'm so flattered, thank you!! lots of hugs 

purplepoipal--I'm glad you are enjoying the fic. I hope the student council does enough "stuff" in this chap for you, . They'll be doing lots more stuff, too. I apologize for my grammar mistakes in previous and any further chapters; I'm excellent at correcting my friends' grammar, but not so good about my own, heh! And thanks for the info on Saonji's name! 

viximon--Well, you seem very involved in the story, heh! You really think it gets cooler? Thanks, I try. 

keiko-chan--I'm glad I've got you intrigued. I do my best. Peace! 

Sheila--Thanks for reviewing! Nope, no mistakes 'bout me on your site; everything looked good. 

Nick--Well, I'm just glad to keep getting your nice reviews! I'll try to update as soon as possible; I hope you keep reading. 

kino amiko--Your welcome. Thanks for reviewing! 

peach--Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad I've got you wanting to know more. 

blasphemy1--laughs I'm glad you decided to read the fic even though all I had was a short little prologue for, like, ages! ;; I hope you keep reading, as I will definitely keep updating.   
  
  



	8. Jury's Emotions

A/N: God, I am so ashamed. I called Nanami's eyes brown…they're blue! BLUE! Gaah… 

Episode Seven: Jury's Emotions

"Nnh…uh!"   
Utena grunted as she worked the tool in her hand into the car. Sweat trickled down her forehead and her brow furrowed in concentration.   
"Utena, why do you try so hard?"   
Utena gritted her teeth, choosing to ignore Ruka's negative remarks. He leaned against the garage doorway, watching her with a small smirk.   
"That car will never run, Utena."   
"Don't you have some work to do inside?"   
He chuckled and tilted his head, his hair falling in front of his face.   
"What's wrong? Am I discouraging you?"   
"No one can discourage me…"   
He watched her a bit longer, pondering her statement, before going inside the store. He went behind the check out counter, and put a smile on since there were a few customers inside. One customer, hidden by shelves and a rack of chip bags, narrowed her blue eyes at him, examining him.   
'It really is him!' Nanami thought. 'It really is Ruka! I guess everyone who dies at Ohtori ends up here.'   
She shuddered and made a face at that thought. Then, straightening up, she began walking over to the counter. When she reached him, she put her hands on her hips and looked at him.   
"Ruka."   
He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.   
"How may I help you?"   
She blinked and looked at him in slight confusion.   
"What?"   
"How…may I help you?" he asked again.   
She rolled her eyes.   
"Ruka, it's me, Nanami! From the Student Council! Remember?"   
He eyed her strangely.   
"No…I can't say that I do."   
"Well…well, surely you remember Jury."   
"Jury?"   
She sighed loudly in frustration.   
"Jury! The girl who became captain of the fencing team when you left! The girl you took Shiori from!"   
"Fencing team? Shiori?"   
Nanami stared at him. How could he not remember? Everyone had recovered their memories when they had exited Ohtori, so should he. She could understand him not remembering who she was, though she was not too happy about that, but he HAD to remember Jury!   
"Look, Miss…"   
Ruka's impatient voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked at him and his slightly annoyed expression.   
"There are people in line behind you. If you are not in need of anything, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."   
Nanami stood there a moment longer, contemplating the situation. But finally, she left, allowing Ruka to return to his work. 

"He says he doesn't remember anything."   
Jury looked up from tracing a circle on the small table in their room.   
"Who?"   
"Ruka," Nanami said, sitting down on the bed.   
"You…went to see him?"   
"Uh-huh, but he acted like he didn't remember me or you. I think he's lying, though."   
Jury stared at her for a long moment.   
"Did you ask if he remembered…Shiori?"   
Nanami nodded, falling back onto the warm covers and closing her eyes.   
"He acted like he had no clue what I was talking about. That's so immature. I think he's being a jerk about the whole thing, don't you, Jury?"   
Jury propped her chin up in her hand. She stared down at the table quietly.   
'If he doesn't remember Shiori or me…' Jury thought, 'then, to him, the whole incident between the three of us…'   
"Jury? Don't you think so?" Nanami asked again.   
'…the whole incident between the three of us never happened… So it wouldn't be fair to hate him so much…but…do I really hate him at all? He saved me from being bound by Shiori; I should be grateful… He did so much for me…and died…and it disgusted me…'   
"Jury?"   
_"There must have been a girl on the fencing team that he loved."_   
'Ruka…I just want to know…who did you plan on giving the power of miracles to…and what did you hope to gain…by doing it?'   
"Jury…"   


Akio sat in his car outside some place called the Rose Café. He was leaning against his seat, his head thrown back, a frown on his face. He had been looking all day long, and hadn't caught a single glimpse of anyone who looked like Anthy or Utena. It was such a small town, he was sure his sister had found Utena by now. He knew she couldn't have gotten her…"prince" to remember anything yet. She didn't know how…she couldn't. He was positive that he was the only one who knew that. Actually…it might be good that Anthy found her first. Whenever he found her, he could introduce himself as Anthy's brother and the whole thing could start all over again. He chuckled to himself before deciding to go inside the café and getting something to drink.   
Anthy smiled warmly at the customer as she gave them their change.   
"Thank you, and have a great day!"   
She lifted her head towards the entrance, hearing the door open. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened into saucers. Akio had walked in and was looking around the café, somewhat curiously.   
'No, no…not him…not here!'   
Quickly, Anthy attempted to hide herself with her hands as she rushed into the employee room. She closed the door behind her, placing a hand on her racing heart and desperately hoping he hadn't seen her.   
Akio left without a drink, wearing a small smile.   
"Well, how unexpected…but certainly not unwelcome," he murmured to himself.   
She had tried to run from him. That amused him greatly. She actually thought she could get away from him. How silly.   
"Oh Anthy, my little mouse…my little fool…I'll always get you. Always." 

"Hello, Ruka."   
Ruka faked a smile at the girl in front of him.   
'Oh great, her again.'   
"Hello again."   
She tossed a few bags of chips onto the counter.   
"Don't worry," she smirked. "We're actually buying something."   
He just then noticed there was someone else with her. She quietly placed a cup of coffee beside the bags of chips.   
"This is Jury," Nanami said. "As if you don't know…"   
"Nanami," Jury hissed, elbowing her.   
"I'm sorry to say I don't know her," he said to Nanami, then smiled at Jury. "I'd remember someone like her."   
Jury might've smiled…if it hadn't been Ruka talking. But this wasn't really Ruka, was it? Not much else was said as the girls paid for the items and left. As they walked back to the hotel, Nanami announced that she still thought he was lying. Jury sipped her coffee and said nothing.   
'Ruka…I'm not sure what to think about you… I'm just so confused…'   
_"It will be all right, Jury. I promise. I swear I'll make it right, Jury."___

To be continued… 

Author's Thanks 

Everyone, I am soooo sorry it took me so long to finish this one! I beg your forgivness!! If it hadn't been for all of you, I probably wouldn't have forced myself to write it. Hopefully, the following chapters should not take so long in coming. Oh, and I'd like to hear some opinions on the Jury/Ruka relationship. I have two ways that could go in this story, and I'd like to know what the majority of you think before I write it. 

blasphemy1-- Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked my characterization of Jury, she's one of my biggest concerns when it comes to keeping someone in character. Oh, and there'll be much more of Touga/Saonji yaoi implied in later chapters. They're one of my favorite couples, too! 

Utena Tenjou--Aw, you're so nice! hugs 

Keiko-chan--Thank you for the names! They'll come in handy later and in some other stories I'm planning. I'm glad the last chapter kept you interested, hope this one does too. Peace! 

RainbowSerenity--I'm honored! I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you keep reading! 

Librastargirl16--Thanks! You're such a loyal reader, you know. I'm really glad you're enjoying all my work. hugs 

kino amiko-- I'm glad you saw the episode prior to this chapter! I think it's coming along pretty nicely, too. Thanks for the good luck! 

viximon--I'm sorry. The last chapter was full of flashbacks, wasn't it? There's quite a few more flashbacks to worked in, too, but hopefully they won't take over the whole chapter. ;; Well, don't worry. There's alot more Anthy in the next one, and our dear Utena is scattered in some scenes in the one following that. 


	9. Miki's Findings

Episode Eight: Miki's Findings

ChuChu lay on his stomach, his tail swishing back and forth as he watched Anthy slowly pace back and forth in front of the bed with a nervous expression. Seeing her brother at the café had unnerved her so. She had hoped he wouldn't have gone after her...Well, she had known he would. But to find her so soon...  
"Chu!" ChuChu squeaked. He pointed to the clock, reminding Anthy that she had somewhere to be. She and Utena were having a picnic. Nevermind the fact that the sun had already set. Anthy didn't care, as long as she was with Utena. Shaking off thoughts of her brother and assuring herself that he didn't see her, Anthy left the hotel room.  
Meanwhile, in a hallway three floors underneath Anthy, three boys had ventured out of their hotel room in order to refill their ice bucket.  
"I really don't like being here, Touga," Saonji remarked. "Why don't you hurry up and ask your precious chairman what in the world we are doing here?"  
Touga chuckled.  
"Was that a bit of jealousy in your tone...? I can't simply ask the chairman these things; I have to wait under he's ready to tell me. He will, rest assured, when he feels the time is right."  
"Well, I think this is ridiculous. The way we let him drag us into some place without telling us a single thing..."  
"You say it's ridiculous, and yet you do it, just the same."  
Saonji didn't say anything, just scowled deeply. Miki, carrying the empty bucket, walked a few steps behind them, not really focusing on their conversation. He heard the elevators open and turned his head slightly to see a man enter them. He looked away, but then froze and did a double take.  
'No way...!'  
There in the elevator, stepping aside politely to make room for the man, was Anthy. Anthy Himemaya. The elevators closed with a ding and Miki was brought back to his senses by Saonji grabbing the bucket out of his hands. He turned, seeing that the two of them had reached the ice machine and were looking at him oddly.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
Miki blinked a few times and shook his head slowly.  
"N...Nothing. Nothing at all," he offered lamely, with a weak smile.  
Touga and Saonji exchanged glances and turned back to the machine. If Miki were paying attention to them, he would have heard them muttering about how strange he was.

The night sky was sprinkled with stars that managed to outshine the night-lights of Katalia. The moon was nowhere to be seen, and whether or not it would emerge was uncertain.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
Utena and Anthy sat cross-legged on the hood of Utena's car, snacking on potato chips. Utena's big blue eyes gazed up at the stars' glittering patterns on the velvety black sky.  
"I think this is the most wonderful place in the world," she said.  
Anthy nodded thoughtfully.  
"It is very nice." She paused. "I must say I enjoy it a lot more than Ohtori."  
Utena looked over at her companion.  
"What was so bad about that place anyway?"  
Anthy ate a chip slowly, to busy her mouth, and looked away from Utena's eyes. A silence fell over them for a few minutes and Utena smiled, to relieve any pressure of answering her question.  
"Nevermind. You don't have to tell me, Anthy."  
She casually lifted a hand to pat one of Anthy's hands that rested on the car. As soon as their skin made contact, Utena felt a shivering sensation run through her.  
'Just like the last time we touched!' Utena's mind raced. 'What could be the cause of this feeling?'  
Anthy returned Utena's smile and the two of them looked up at the sky once more.  
"I do feel like I could stay out here for a very long time..." Anthy said.  
'With you,' she added silently.  
Utena uncrossed her legs to lie back on the cool metal of the car and closed her eyes.  
"Yeah. It feels so soothing. So soothing you could..."  
Her voice trailed off. Anthy let out a light giggle and looked down at Utena.  
"So soothing you could fall asleep," she finished for her in a whisper.  
She hesitated for a moment, then reached down and brushed a few silky strands of Utena's pink hair out of her face.  
'Oh, Miss Utena...I'm so glad I found you. I was terrified that I would never be able to see you again. I don't know if I could live if I...'  
She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She moved around on the hood in order to settle Utena's head in her lap. She looked back out at Katalia, not thinking about anything at all, just savoring the quiet moment with her Utena. And Utena, meanwhile, was dreaming.

_ A young teenage girl with long pink hair was on a balcony of a school building. She was looking down at a greenhouse--a rose garden that belonged to the Student Council._  
_ "The Student Council always gets special treatment here...It's so weird," she said._ _There was a girl there, with short violet hair and glasses that glinted in the sun; she was watering the roses. Te teenage girl on the balcony could not remember seeing her before. A man with long, wavy green hair made his way over to the girl in the roses. He started talking to her; it looked like he was angry._  
_ "Lovers' quarrel... They should really keep that to themselves."_  
_Suddenly, the green haired man reached out and struck the girl across the face, making her drop the watering can. The teenage girl started, shocked._  
_ "Hey! That's going too far!"_  
_The girl below cowered in fear of the green haired man who had raised his hand once more..._

Utena's eyes opened slowly. She found herself looking up atthe girlthe girl who had been watering the roses.  
'What the...? No, that's only Anthy. What am I thinking?'  
"Are you awake now?"  
She realized she was lying in Anthy's lap and blushed a bit. She sat up quickly.  
"Oh, Anthy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to doze off."  
Anthy gave her a reassuring smile.  
"It's all right, Utena. I didn't mind."  
Utena rubbed at her eyes and the two girls prepared to drive back into town. The dream was forgotten for now.

Anthy entered the hotel lobby, still reveling in the soft, dreamlike feeling of the night.  
"Miss Himemaya?"  
She stopped at the soft voice. Her eyes widened. She felt herself unable to move as Miki stood from the lobby couch, looking at her with an unreadable expression. They stood still for several moments, eyes boring into each other's. Then, Miki smiled. And all tension vanished.

"So that's basically what's happened."  
Anthy and Miki sat across from each other at the small table in Anthy's hotel room. Miki stroked his chin thoughtfully.  
"Basically... I see..."  
"It's complicated," Anthy said with a smile.  
"Yes, it is. In fact, I'm not sure I understand any of this at all."  
"That's all right. I don't expect--"  
"All I do know is..."  
Anthy looked at Miki curiously. His eyes dropped to the floor and a light blush touched his face, spreading across his nose.  
"All I know is...I'll help you...in any way I can, Miss Himemaya!"  
Anthy stared at him, not expecting him to say something like that. It was very nice to hear. She gave him a friendly look and nodded her head.  
"Thank you. I appreciate that. I expect I will be needing your help soon."  
Miki promised he would come by the next day and Anthy walked him to the elevator. The two waved goodnight to each other until the doors closed. Mikis heart was racing. Something big was going on here.  
The elevator doors opened and Miki gasped out loud, as he was face to face with Nanami. She was scowling, her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Miki. Just where have you been?"  
"Uh...well...I..."  
That was the night Mikirealized he was no good at lying.

"Anthy and UTENA are HERE!"  
"Shh!" Miki admonished, covering her mouth. "Not so loud! No one else can know. Not yet, anyway."  
Nanami swatted his hand away, looking agitated.  
"Ugh! I can't stand this sick game of theirs!"  
"Nanami, please! Please don't tell anyone else!" Miki pleaded.  
"I probably should. It would get this thing over with, probably."  
She turned on her heels and started walking down the hallway. Miki followed her, worried that he had managed to betray Anthy within only a few minutes of earning her trust. After a moment, Nanami spoke.  
"Fine."  
"Huh?"  
"I said, fine. I won't tell anyone. I'll help you guys."  
Miki smiled at her, surprised.  
"Nanami..."  
She shrugged her shoulders, indifferent.  
"It doesn't really matter who I help, does it? As long as this thing gets solved. And I'm not doing this because I like Anthy Himemaya or Utena Tenjou either."  
She went inside her room. Miki started for his, and then stopped, thinking about that.  
'Then...is she helping because...she likes...me?'  
He looked back at the door Nanami had disappeared behind, and then back to his own hotel door. He chuckled lightly and shook his head.  
'Nah.'  
He went inside.

To be continued...

kino amiko: You're very welcome. I hope you enjoyed the Apocolypse Saga. I think that's probably my favorite of the Utena arcs. I am still around; just not a very fast updater obviously. ;;

librastargirl16: I try, heh. Thank you! I'm very glad you enjoy my writing.

Lady Dark Angel: There is more! My chapters are short, I know. They may get longer...I'll try my best.

Utena Tenjou: I'm glad you keep reading. I hope I won't disappoint you.

Lady-Willowish: Well, I know I didn't update very soon. I'll try and get better about that. Please do enjoy, though.

Naoko: Yay! I'm glad you like my fic. I'll update sooner next time. And your review is appreciated; they are always motivation for me.

Michiru Loves Haruka: He is an ass, I agree. Hm. Will she kill him? Let's wait and see! Hee hee. I do need more Anthy and Utena moments. There will be more, I promise.

Bandit: Ah, everyone wants more Utena and Anthy. I'll be givin' ya more, no worries.

White Rose Archer: I'm so glad you love it! I love to please. Miki will obviously have a bigger role in this fic in chapters to come, so I hope I can keep him in character for you.

KyaniteD: Here is the next part. I'll try and update sooner next time. Obviously, I must meet up to your expectations. ;;

Everybody: Thanks for stickin' with me! The next part will be sooner in coming, I promise! I got my word processor fixed and now I can type at home again, so I will be spending much more time on this fic. I have the whole thing planned out; so it shouldn't take me so long from here on out. Keep reading and reviewing and thanks again! I love you guys! hugs


End file.
